The invention concerns a system or a device for analyzing a body fluid comprising a collecting element which receives the fluid in a reservoir, a test element designed to detect an analyte in the fluid, a transfer device for making a fluidic connection between the collecting element and the test element, and a detection unit which detects an analyte-specific measurement signal on the test element during a measurement interval. The invention additionally concerns a corresponding analytical method.
Systems for blood sugar tests are described in International Application Publication No. WO 2005/084530, Calasso et al, published Sep. 15, 2005 (see also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0038149, Calasso et al., published Feb. 15, 2007), in which an integrated combination of a collecting element with an analytical test zone is described in which after the collecting process, sample transfer is intended to take place by deformation of a fluid-conducting channel. However, it makes no reference to the boundary conditions for sample transfer in particular for components that are physically separated from one another before and/or after the measurement. Furthermore, problems may arise with regard to providing and disposing of the consumables due to the integrated arrangement.